A Slytherin
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is entering Hogwarts but at last but something he doesn't like happens.


_**A Slytherin**_

_Author's Note: This story is updated from my previous one so I hope you enjoy._

"A Slytherin, A Slytherin, Huh, that doesn't make sense. That old hat has finally lost it, it needs to be replaced." I could hear people mumble around me.

"Isn't that Harry Potter's son? The Harry Potter who defeated the Dark Lord. Oh, his dad is not going to like this. He may he even be disowned."

I looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw my 13 year old brother James just sitting there with his head in his hands. I know what that habit meant very well, he was disappointed and frustrated.

_'With what just happened, it was safe to assume that James was disappointed in me; I had done the one thing I had sworn never to do. I had let down my older brother. I didn't like this feeling. Oh, no, how am I going to explain this to mom and dad. The people around me were right through, my parents wouldn't like this. I know my dad had said it wouldn't matter which house I was in, they both truly wanted me in Gryffindor just like the rest of my family.'_

"You know Slytherin is not so bad." I heard a blond boy come up and say behind me.

"Oh, thanks."

"I didn't want to be in this house either by the way. I had read that most of the world's most evil wizards have been in Slytherin which undoubtedly is true. But, my mother was in Slytherin and she was the kindest person you could ever hope to meet. I remember her telling me that yes wizards become evil in Slytherin just as easy as any other house. It helped me but I'm not sure if it will help you." He said then he turned his eyes to the feast popping up before their eyes.

"Thanks by the way." Albus told him while they were eating.

"Your welcome, you seemed sad. I hate seeing sad people, I get that from my mom, my dad says." the boy tells him with a laugh.

"I don't even know your name."

"Oh yeah, sorry. I tend to be a bit bold. I am Scorpius Malfoy." he introduces himself with an even wider grin.

"Albus Potter."

"Cool, our dads know each other."

'_As I sat there talking and eating, I thought some more about what Scorpius had said. I was determined to be Albus Potter, the good Slytherin. If Uncle Severus and Seraphina were both in Slytherin, they both turned out good. Why couldn't I? There's no law saying all Slytherin have to be evil, Is there? Now, all's left to do is write my parents and speak to James. I had to make them understand that I was still the same Albus Severus Potter that they knew and loved. I just happened to be a Slytherin now!'_

A week later…(Hogwarts Corridor)

It was a week later and I had owled my letter to mom and dad that first day. As I expected, I didn't wait long for a reply. My parents actually came up themselves to speak to me. My dad even admitted that he was a little hesitant at first but he got over it. But, my mom had hoped that I'd be in Slytherin all along. She had hoped that I was going to end up there so did my Uncle Severus and Aunt Hermione for that matter. Oh, I love life now if only my stubborn brother would get over the whole my younger brother is an evil Slytherin bratty git nonsense.

"Albus, I need to talk to you." I turned from where I walking to class and saw my brother, James behind me. I had not spoken to him for a week.

"Al, I know I have been acting unfair to you. I've been treating you like you're destined to be evil but you're my brother.

"Oh James, thank you."

"You're welcome, little brother. Anyway, if you do actually start to turn evil, I will just have dad, Uncle Ron, Uncle Severus Aunt Hermione, and mom all turn on you."

"Oh, that's a scary combination. Can you imagine?"

"Dad would be lecturing and screaming at you at the same time. Uncle Ron would be telling you to just go into Quidditch, it's easier. Aunt Hermione would be reading what to do for the situation in yet another book. Mom would be crying and Uncle Severus would have his wand out checking you all over for possible spell damage." James told him while trying not to laugh at the scenario that was their close-knit, loving, messed-up, and crazy family.

"That's a Slytherin for you. You know what, we should have known what house you were going to be in. Look at it, you spend most of your time with Uncle Severus, a former Slytherin."

"James, I need to tell you a secret. I actually like being a Slytherin. There's no big brother to report my every move, there's no big brother around period. Best of all Uncle Severus or Professor Snape only comes twice a night to make sure everything is okay."

"That's okay, you're my brother as long as you don't date this young or be friends with any enemies. Besides that, I will always love you, little brother." James told him as he wrapped his arms around him leading him to the Great Hall for supper. I kept quiet not mentioning the fact that Scorpius Malfoy and I were quickly becoming best friends; it turned out that we actually got along pretty well. I did not want to upset the peace my brother and I finally had, better to do that another day preferably with Uncle Severus around to back me if anything were to go wrong.


End file.
